


Communication

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what the tabloids are going to <i>do</i> with you?”</p><p> “Do you know what it’s going to do to me if I don’t get to kiss you <i>right now</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> my friend has this cute headcanon about Barnaby confessing romantic feelings for Kotetsu after the whole Jake ordeal, and when we discussed it more we made it into something kind of silly, but I still wanted to write it, because it was still cute as hell.
> 
> if the timeframe seems a tad odd, it's because I haven't seen the show in a little under a year so, I blame that. but I mean, it's Kotetsu and Barnaby being really lame cuties, so that's always good.

It happens at 8:49 in the evening, when Kotetsu’s morphine has been adjusted for the evening and the rest of the hospital suite is quiet, aside from the quiet conversation he carries on with Barnaby. He’s told Barnaby all day, all of yesterday as well, that he doesn’t have to stay-- he doesn’t want him to use up all his sick days watching Kotetsu snooze on and off in accordance with his medicines and pain levels; if _he’s_ bored as hell, Barnaby certainly must be. He looks pretty angry while he’s sitting there, too, and Kotetsu feels kind of bad.

At 7:15 pm, Barnaby leaves the room for a food run. He explains to Kotetsu he’d rather eat something that _isn’t_ hospital food, which Kotetsu wholeheartedly agrees with, and ends running out to pick them up some cheap takeout-- easy on Barnaby’s wallet and a life saver for Kotetsu’s insatiable need for fried rice.

They eat dinner together there, Barnaby curled up in his seat against Kotetsu’s bedside, picking at cheap chow mein that, admittedly, is still pretty good, and chatting with Kotetsu while they eat. They keep the lights off, because Kotetsu has only woken up from a several hour nap only thirty minutes ago, and also because the lights of the city (especially here on the Silver Stage) do a wonderful job of provide the room with enough light to see by; they both love this city so much.

Finally, at 8:30 pm, Kotetsu starts trying to usher Barnaby out as he had the night before, reminding him that he has a life that isn’t by Kotetsu’s side, too; they can exist without being together for a minute. Barnaby insists he would do nothing at home (aside from worry over Kotetsu doing something else so, so stupid), and has no qualms with staying. Kotetsu still presses on, which makes Barnaby’s nose scrunch with obvious annoyance.

“I’m staying,” Barnaby insists, and because he can be such a brat, he unlaces his boots and lets them clammer to the floor as he draws his feet up onto his little chair, which has become more of Barnaby’s perch as of late more than anything. He drapes his coat over his legs, staring at Kotetsu with a look Kotetsu only knows from his vast knowledge of being a dad, the one Barnaby’s giving him reading: _And you can’t do anything about it._

Kotetsu sighs, shaking his head as he sits up a little; it hurts, his skin pulls painfully around the sewed wound in his side, so he gives a little and ends up reclining against the pillows. But still upright. Somewhat.

“Do you want to sleep?” Barnaby asks, almost sounding excited or something akin, and Kotetsu hears him shifting around. “Let me close the curtains--”

“I’m awake,” Kotetsu assures, and the silence then prevails. Until 8:49. Kotetsu knows it’s 8:49 because he’s staring at the plain clock on the wall when it’s 8:47, which is when _it_ starts.

“I have to tell you something,” is what Barnaby finally says, and his voice sounds so small that Kotetsu turns to look at him, worried there might be something wrong. But Barnaby doesn’t look hurt, he looks awkward, actually, his shoulders all stiff and he hits his face when he tries to push his glasses up a little, which makes Kotetsu more confused.

“Okay,” Kotetsu answers, very wary. “You can tell me anything, Bunny.” Those are generally the six words that make Barnaby rip-roaring pissed with him, but they’ve been partners for awhile, so--

“ _IthinkI’minlovewithyou_.”

Well, that just won’t do. Kotetsu can’t even think clearly himself! He laughs, “Could you try that again? A little slower; I’m all drugged up, Bunny, be nice.”

Barnaby sighs, maybe a little irritated, Kotetsu slowly notices. He’s got his hands all balled up, he’s moving to sit correctly in his seat, head bowed politely. Kotetsu really hopes he didn’t piss Barnaby off in the middle of saying something important, but, well, maybe he shouldn’t be talking about important stuff when Kotetsu can hardly--

“I think,” he says slower this time, bowing his head further down, as if the words are an actual weight to his shoulders, “I think that I might be in love.”

Kotetsu doesn’t get to say anything before Barnaby lifts his head, speaking directly to him now, and adds, “With you.”

Both of them look surprised when the words have an instantaneous reaction; Kotetsu’s heart monitor picks up with its speed a little, which is beyond embarrassing, because if it wasn’t enough to see the redness over Kotetsu’s cheeks, Barnaby now has absolute proof that Kotetsu is, indeed, _flustered_. Completely and utterly. And, honestly, Kotetsu can’t even remember the last time he felt like this-- he duly notes it was probably some time with Tomoe, and--

Right. Barnaby looks like he’s going to jump out the ceiling if he doesn’t get an answer in the next fifteen seconds. It’s 8:50 now. Kotetsu wets his lips a little (when could they have gotten so dry?) before he even starts to _think_ about what to say.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kotetsu asks, and it sounds pretty gruff and mean, which makes him feel bad, but he has to know; he doesn’t want this to be a regular thing, with one of them getting hurt and the other deciding only at the worst times to admit such important feelings. Kotetsu is seldom lover all on his own as it is, he doesn’t need this to complicate things further between them and their turbulent relationship.

Barnaby is quiet for a long time. He shakes his head to himself, because he really doesn’t know what he’s doing, he feels so stupid, but this is important, he knows it.

“Because I…” He starts, pauses, and tries again. “Because I need you to know it. I need… to…” He doesn’t know how to say the rest of it. _I need to know if you love me, too. I need to know if I have to move on. I need to know because I_ need _you._

Kotetsu lifts a hand to rub his chin. Again, he hasn’t felt like this in a long time, as his heart rate can vouch, and he’s trying to think of the best words to say in turn. _That’s interesting. You’re sure you’re in love with me? Can I tell you I love you, too?_

“I… ah, Bunny, this--”

Barnaby sighs, and Kotetsu watches him clean his glasses for a minute; something of a nervous habit, he bets, because Barnaby’s hands are shaking all throughout the little task. “You deserved to know,” he finally says, slipping his glasses back on and looking at Kotetsu; he’s so fucking _nervous_ , it’s actually a little bit amazing to get to see. “I just thought I should tell you.”

And it sounds so silly, so _ridiculous_ that Barnaby would put it that way, that Kotetsu may or may not laugh a little, and laugh a little more when he sees Barnaby paling at his quiet chuckles.

“You’ve never been involved with anyone like this, huh, Bunny?” He asks with a wide smile, watching stiff Barnaby watch him back, tense and so eager, all at the same time. He shakes his head without a single word, and Kotetsu smiles a bit more, a little distant.

“Bunny,” he tells him quietly, his gaze softening, but never leaving Barnaby’s wonderful face as he speaks. “You only admit things like that when you want them to be acknowledged by the other person.”

There’s a very long pause between them at that point, in which neither of them look away from one another-- as if they really could look away, anyway. Kotetsu is trying to figure out Barnaby, as tense as he is, while Barnaby is trying to do the very same, practically dissecting Kotetsu with his sharp green stare. They may have known each other for a long time, certainly by this point, but not _everything_ can be left unsaid between them; they’re still often worlds apart.

And then he says, in a soft tone, with that intent stare locked on Kotetsu’s face, half-illuminated by the lights of their never-resting city, “I know that.”

Kotetsu’s still flustered, still nervous, but he’s an impulsive guy, so these are not new feelings to him. Slowly, he reaches out his hand, the one slapped with the lead to his IV line, and his fingers twitch in the well-known motion that signals Barnaby to slide his chair closer, close, close, until Kotetsu’s hand can properly cup his cheek. His skin is so soft, so _warm_ , and it’s been a _long_ time since he’s touched anyone like this, so tenderly--

And Barnaby, as stiff and nervous as he looks, slowly leans in to press his forehead to Kotetsu’s. He closes his eyes at the feel of Kotetsu’s soft laugh over his lips and chin, but he does not press further, not until he hears something, _anything_ from Kotetsu.

“Do you know what the tabloids are going to _do_ with you?” Kotetsu whispers, in a tone Barnaby has never heard from him before, but suddenly comes to the conclusion wants to hear so much more of. Soon. Repeatedly. He doesn’t answer Kotetsu, in favor of resting his cheek into Kotetsu’s large hand, with the smooth thumb that rubs over the apple of Barnaby’s cheek in such a tender motion, it could make anyone swoon.

Kotetsu is quiet as he watches Barnaby, quite literally in the palm of his hand. He continues to stroke his cheek, pausing when Barnaby’s eyes slowly open once again, and Kotetsu is very, very aware when Barnaby wets his lips before he speaks-- their faces are far too close for casual exchanges now.

“Do you know what it’s going to do to me if I don’t get to kiss you _right now_?” Barnaby whispers, and before Kotetsu can laugh at how absolutely _ridiculous_ that line sounds, it _works_ , because Barnaby is sliding in just so perfectly to kiss him, slanting their lips together as he brings his hands to cup Kotetsu’s face, holding them together like that until Kotetsu has enough wits about him to kiss Barnaby back.

So, Barnaby’s first kiss is taken by Kotetsu. As are kisses two through five. Kotetsu plays with Barnaby’s hair a little bit with his fingers, before hungrily stealing away kisses six and seven, and the ones that follow eight begin to delve more into the realm of full-blown making out-- it’s just been so long, Kotetsu honestly couldn’t remember how _good_ it felt to kiss someone he loved this _much_.

Kotetsu would be happy to keep doing exactly what they’re doing, because he’s already laying down (Barnaby is the one putting the real effort into their kissing, bless his virginal, precious heart) and he’s _beyond_ happy with this turn of events for the evening! However, he is apparently the only one, because Barnaby moves to press their lips together again at some point, and suddenly, Barnaby is clambering his way up onto the bed, straddling Kotetsu’s hips, clacking their teeth together a bit, but it’s certainly alright as long as--

“ _Ah_!” Kotetsu hisses when Barnaby’s knee inches far too close to his tender wound, grimacing against Barnaby’s mouth in discomfort at the feeling. “Careful! I’m still in the _hospital_ , Bunny--”

“Sorry,” Barnaby whispers against the corner of Kotetsu’s mouth, but it hardly sounds genuine, the little brat. He sits himself over Kotetsu’s hips comfortably, lacing his fingers into Kotetsu’s messy, coarse hair as he leans in to kiss him more; Barnaby quickly learns that kissing Kotetsu is easy to start, but extremely difficult to stop. Kotetsu just keeps welcoming him back, meeting his lips every time they part for just a moment, and the taste of Kotetsu’s tongue on his own makes him shiver, and--

Well, it feels good to be so close to someone, so it doesn’t surprise Barnaby much when he realizes he’s grinding a little on Kotetsu as he sighs delightedly against the elder’s mouth. Admittedly, he’s pretty hard from just the kisses (he’s young and usually fairly tame, so sue him), but this just is what it is, kisses. Deliriously good kisses, obviously, but still, Barnaby isn’t about to--

Except Kotetsu is wiggling his hips a little, too, as much as his sore side will allow him to, which isn’t much, as it turns out. He makes a frustrated little noise, and Barnaby pulls back to briefly spare Kotetsu a once-over, licking his lips quietly.

“Don’t,” Kotetsu grumbles, pulling Barnaby in for another kiss, which Barnaby accepts for a full minute before slowly pulling back.

“Why not?”

Kotetsu shakes his head, itching for more kisses, and Barnaby indulges him with that, but he also sneaks a hand down over Kotetsu’s hip. He carefully pets his stomach from over the thin hospital covers that leave very little to the imagination, and finally manages to give Kotetsu’s cock a few hesitant strokes, which make the man choke the most wonderful noises into Barnaby’s mouth.

Thus, the first-confession-turned-first-kisses takes another turn towards the first handjob Barnaby has ever given-- granted, it’s more like Kotetsu rolling his hips against Barnaby’s palm pressed down over his cock, but Kotetsu seems pretty happy (looks really fucking amazing, honestly), so he can’t be doing that bad.

Except neither of them notice Kotetsu’s monitor’s beeping picking up the more frantic their kisses get and the more Barnaby drags his palm over Kotetsu’s dick like that. They’re focused on nothing but this, because this is so _important_ , why the hell didn’t Barnaby just get this over with _sooner_ so--

Two sharp knocks at the door, and Barnaby is glad he’s as nimble as he is. He throws himself back into his chair, nearly knocking it over, and leaving Kotetsu a panting mess with the sheets tented up with his arousal. But Kotetsu doesn’t get the chance to hiss his whiney “What the _hell_!” before there’s two nurses storming in, crash cart in-tow, and it takes a long moment of several awkward, uncomfortable glances and half-started sentences before the case is closed, Kotetsu’s medicine is adjusted with a quick once-over, and the nurses head back out.

In the dark of the suite, Kotetsu and Barnaby are silent for all of three minutes before they burst out laughing together, and it feels so _nice_. Barnaby feels the lightest he ever has, giddy even, and Kotetsu’s just his usual self, which is even better. Nothing is weird, nothing is wrong, and Barnaby smiles as he pulls himself back into his chair to settle down for the evening; it’s not the most comfortable place, but he tolerated it last night, so it’s obviously doable.

However, Kotetsu clucks his tongue at the sight-- Barnaby really can curl himself up when he wants-- rolling his eyes as he moves to hold open his covers, watching Barnaby frown at him in his quiet confusion at the sight; hospital gowns look absolutely ridiculous.

“It’s a pretty big bed,” Kotetsu offers with a lopsided smile, waggling the sheets in his hand a little, like it might lure Barnaby into bed faster. “C’mon. I remember how miserable those chairs are.”

Barnaby sighs, because he has to _get up_ , but he does manage to pull himself out of his seat, quietly slinking under the covers beside Kotetsu. It’s a little amazing, feeling how warm Kotetsu is under the sheets, because Barnaby has never really shared a bed with anyone, but it feels extremely nice in the most comforting of ways. He especially likes (though he does not admit, nor will he readily admit) when Kotetsu tucks an arm around him, kissing his forehead and sighing loudly, like it’s some kind of great relief to simply share a bed like this-- a hospital bed, nonetheless.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Barnaby asks after a long time of silence, voice mumbled into Kotetsu’s shoulder.

Kotetsu laughs a little at the question, because it’s _just_ like Barnaby to second-guess himself after finally figuring something out-- he does it all the time with work and the likes, and Kotetsu figures himself silly for thinking it wouldn’t apply with this.

But he turns his head to kiss Barnaby’s scalp, reassuring. “We’re kinda weird as it is, right?” He whispers into Barnaby’s hair, and the little huff of a laugh is enough of an answer for Kotetsu.

Barnaby settles in a little bit, somewhat shy about sliding up against Kotetsu like this now that they’re both not running on the thrill of adrenaline and excitement, but Kotetsu seems perfectly cozy with Barnaby tucked into his side. He closes his eyes, noting that Kotetsu’s breathing has slowed into the lull of sleep, and tries to relax himself enough to do the same, even though all of this should be enough to throw Barnaby into a panic.

But nothing is wrong. Barnaby knows that. The only wrong thing here is that Barnaby still has his glasses on, which is quickly remedied before he settles back down, heart light with the burden of his deeply-hidden affections lifted-- and _shared_!-- and nods off.

(He nearly breaks his own arm scrambling away from Kotetsu and off the bed in the morning when the nurse knocks at the door again. Even with the stiff neck, which Kotetsu rubs out for Barnaby as they drink weak tea, Barnaby doesn’t complain, because he couldn’t have it any other way.)


End file.
